


we are (never ever ever) getting back together

by Boostergoldsmissingarm



Series: Earth-Boost [14]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Yeah I haven't posted in a year what of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boostergoldsmissingarm/pseuds/Boostergoldsmissingarm
Summary: You already know what it is





	we are (never ever ever) getting back together

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Taylor Swift's "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together"
> 
> Also shout out fern who not only read this but also gave me many constructive tips I couldn't have done it without you

Bruce stared out the window to the woods below. He was so heart-stoppingly gorgeous, even from the back, he took my breath away. If I had to breathe, that is. Without turning to look at me he spoke. "Hello, Bella."

"Hello, Bruce," I responded. He had no response, electing to keep his eyes fixed on some random point in the horizon. It hurt. "Don't you want to know why I'm here?

"I don't care. I want you to leave," he said as he finally tore his gaze away from the view and instead crossed the room to his desk. Or at least attempted to before I used my special vampire speed to intercept him. Even in anger he was so stunning and, though he would probably hate the comparison, so much like Edward.

"I want you."

He did his version of a comedic double take, which was blinking slightly faster than usual. Good to know after all this time I could still get under his skin. His fragile, human skin. He then looked at me for the first time. I was wearing my sexiest outfit for him; a full lenth khaki skirt and a nice blouse. He inhaled sharply. Good, I had drawn him in. He attempted to deflect. "Shouldn't you be with your husband?"

"Shouldn't you be with your wife?" He winced. I had heard about it through one of the many Gotham vampires. Vampires loved Gotham for the same reason they loved Forks: there was no sun and, as an added bonus, in Gotham a vampire was never the strangest person in any given room. "How are you dealing with that?"

"Very well, actually. I'm not doing anything like hitting one of my sons. That would be completely out of character and unlike like me at all," he said.

"I'm glad."

"You didn't answer my question," he pushed, his eyes boring intensely into mine.

"I'm- we're on a break," I said. It was my turn to look away, out into the dark woods. Dark like Edward's eyes if he hadn't fed in a while. Dark like Bruce. I took a sharp breath and looked up at Bruce. "I missed you and-" Another breath, another heart pounding second, "I want to get back together."

He didn't respond, ever the stone wall. I looked up into his eyes, their cool blue so different from Edward's gold and/or black, but I saw nothing. I turned away and started to walk out of the room when he said something barely louder than a whisper.

"Stay?"

"Of course."

And we sealed my promise with a kiss.


End file.
